


That's Three You Owe Me

by RainingStarWars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A little OOC anyway, Bromance, Brotp, But I guess it's cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Han is like a big brother, Honestly it was at the height of my Star Wars obsession so I really just wrote whatever came to mind, Literally the day after ROTJ ends, Luke is a puppy in all my 2016 fics, No Slash, One Shot, Platonic Han and Luke, Post-Battle of Endor, Random falling branches, Still readable, This was from 2016 so it's OOC, Thoughts about war and peace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks In The Woods, aftermath of war, minor character injury, old fic, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingStarWars/pseuds/RainingStarWars
Summary: "Listen, kid. We're all gonna die at some point in our lives, and there's no way of avoidin' it. The thing is whether the way we die is worth it or not. Well, if I had died pushin' you outta the way just then, then I would be perfectly fine with death."





	That's Three You Owe Me

Dew dabbed at the soles of Han Solo and Luke Skywalker's shoes as they walked through the forests of Endor. The sun peeked it's shining face over the horizon as the sky abandoned its mixture of purple and yellow to transform into a bright blue, making the forest lit up but for the shadows of the towering trees. It was a cool morning, feeling much better than the normally humid climate of the planet.

It was a strange feeling to finally be at peace. It was almost as if Luke and Han's minds were still on war as their nerves always seemed on edge even when they knew that the battle was over. They felt as though they would have to draw their weapons any moment in case a stormtrooper or some other threat appeared all of the sudden, but alas, they would not.

The war was over.

The Empire was dead.

All was well.

The last few years had been long and hard for Skywalker and Solo, but they were finally at ease. They were at ease, even if they didn't feel like it. All that was left to do was think things over.

Han and Luke had awoken before everyone else, which was fine since they had wanted to talk. Hoping not to disturb the others, the friends had decided to go for a walk. For the first part of their hike, they discussed everything that had happened, but both already knew everything.

Luke and Leia were brother and sister, Darth Vader had been their father and turned good once again, Han and Leia were madly in love, and the war was over. There was no Empire, and the Rebellion had won. The Republic lived on. All of this was known. The future, however, was not.

The two walked in silence now. There was nothing to say. If there was, they didn't know how to say it. All they could really do was think and be there for each other.

Han was growing tired of the silence, though. He never seemed to be comfortable when it was quiet. Sure, there were the chirping birds and the humming of the breeze, but there were no  _human_  voices. The smuggler knew why he didn't like this. The lack of communication made him feel alone again. Just like he had felt before becoming friends with Luke and Leia.

Desperate to hear someone's voice, Han finally whispered. "This planet sure is somethin', ain't it kid?" Luke glanced over at his friend and smiled, nodding slightly as he did so. The planet was beautiful.

"It is," Luke spoke softly. "It isn't like Tatooine or Hoth. Both places are so barren and lifeless, but Endor is so full of life. There's all the plants and trees, and then there are so many creatures like the Ewoks. It's amazing..." he finished in a whisper. Han looked over to the younger man. Luke just stared at the land before him with his bright blue eyes. They seemed like that of a child, so fascinated by the world around him, yet they also seemed like they had seen years beyond Luke's actual age.

The war had stolen most of the youth that had been within Luke when Han had first met him. Tragedy had removed the innocence he once carried. It was a sad sight to see, but that was the cruel reality of things. You can't be a kid forever.

Han noticed how considerably stronger the wind had become since they had started their walk. It might have even been chilly if the climate hadn't been so hot and humid as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky. But stars that wind was powerful. It felt like they may be knocked over from the force of it all.

"Stang, that wind is rough." Han breathed. Luke nodded in agreement, placing an arm in front of his face to shield it from the wind.

"Yeah, it is." he agreed. The friends stopped for a moment, feeling the air whip around them as they stood there. The wind seemed to dry the sweat sticking to their foreheads. Quite suddenly, Han heard a popping noise from overhead. He looked up, only to see the form of a branch swaying roughly.

Han squinted his eyes. That thing wasn't going to stay attached to its trunk much longer. Just as he thought to say something about it, it snapped free and began hurtling towards the ground. A hit to the head with that large of a branch would surely mean severe injury and quite possibly death.

Han wasn't worried at first, thinking that the wind would surely blow the branch away from him. He was right about that, but when he realized  _where_  the branch was blown to, Han's stomach seemed to drop out of his chest. The blasted thing was falling straight towards Luke!

"Look out, Luke!" Han shouted, running towards the younger man beside him before he could process his own actions. Luke looked startled as the Corellian shoved him across the grassy terrain, knocking him into the scratchy leaves of a bush. The young Jedi crawled up just in time to see a large branch crash onto Han's leg, causing an agonizing sound to emit from his ankle and Han to cry out in pain. Luke's eyes widened as Han fell to the grass beneath him.

"Han!" the blonde shouted in shock, running to his friend's aid. _Please don't be hurt bad, Han._  he thought desperately. Han was groaning as he laid there, squeezing his eyes shut to keep from screaming. Luke collapsed at his side, desperate to see where the man was hurt.

"W-Well kid," Han looked up at him, smiling his usual crooked smile, but it was full of pain. "I guess that's three you owe me." he forced a small laugh, but it sounded like it was taking everything in Han's being to not scream. Luke frowned and shook his head. He tried to lift the branch, but it was far too heavy

Luke closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, trying to calm his racing heart. He took a deep breath and lifted his hand slowly as he tried to remove all fearful thoughts from his mind. It took a moment, but when he felt at peace, Luke used the Force to lift the large branch away from Han's leg and onto the ground nearby.

Once Han's leg was free, Luke sighed as he allowed worry to return to his mind. "Let me see how bad it is." he demanded gently, reaching for the bottom of Han's pant leg. The smuggler, however, pulled away, which seemed to cause him quite a bit of pain. He looked up at Luke as he tried to sit.

"I'm fine, really," he assured, but that obviously wasn't true. As Han pushed up, he only ended up falling back onto the ground. Luke shook his head.

"No, you aren't. Now let me see." he spoke more forcefully this time, being very serious. Han didn't resist as Luke went to check his leg again. When he pulled up the pant leg, Luke was distraught to see a large gash that was bleeding heavily. Blood soaked Han's leg and pants, and when Luke felt of his ankle, it was clear it had been damaged too. Perhaps it was just a sprain, but it felt like it was broken. Luke grimaced.

"It isn't that bad." Han pressed, trying to stop Luke's worrying. "I'll be fine. I've been through worse, haven't I?" the young Jedi shook his head, helping prop Han up against a tree. He'd have to slow down the bleeding somehow so they could get back to the Ewoks. Their medicine man could surely help the Corellian get well.

Luke stood and walked over to the bush Han had pushed him into a few moments before. He picked some large leaves from the shrub, then walked back to the tree his friend sat next to. Luke plucked some vines from the trunk before falling to his knees beside Han.

As he gently tied the leaves over Han's wound, Luke shook his head once again. "Why did you do it, Han?" he spoke quietly. Thoughts that it was his own fault that Han was hurt rushed to his mind, making his stomach churn with guilt. "You could have been killed." Han, though in pain, actually laughed. It was a genuine laugh, too. The blonde looked at him curiously.

"Listen, kid." Han smiled at him, but spoke seriously. "We're all gonna die at some point in our lives, and there's no way of avoidin' it. The thing is whether the way we die is worth it or not. Well, if I had died pushin' you outta the way just then, then I would be perfectly fine with death." Luke stared at Han, eyes scrunched up in thought. He fell back against the tree, sitting beside his friend silently.

It was difficult for Luke to comprehend someone risking their life like that for him. Han knew he could have died getting Luke away from the falling branch, yet he still saved him anyway. Why? Even Han was puzzled by his actions. It wasn't the first time he had done something unbelievably risky to save Luke. This didn't compare to the time Han had saved Luke on Hoth, but it was still crazy.

It felt strange to care so much about someone other than himself. Matter of fact, Han felt this way for Leia as well. He would do anything for his dear friends, even if it cost him his life. Luke could sense the selfless aura beginning to emit from Han's form, which made him smile. The feeling of having people who cared so deeply for him was a wonderful one indeed.

Luke stood, reaching out a hand to Han. The smuggler took it as Luke helped him to his feet. He wrapped an arm over Han's shoulders to help the man along, then looked at him again with concern. "You think you'll be alright until we get there?" the blonde asked seriously. Han grinned that same crooked grin that he always would.

"I think I'll be just fine, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed despite the oldness! Don't forget to leave comments, kudos, all the good stuff. <3


End file.
